Night Terrors? More like Delights RobXRae
by raveth3raven
Summary: When Raven has a bed dream Robin is there to 'soothe' her and 'hold her close' LemonD content


It was late at the Titan's tower, 1a.m to be was fast asleep dreaming, but one Titan was not dreaming at all.. Raven, was in the middle of another night terror, they were getting worse ever since she defeated Trigon. She tossed and turned frantically, but could not shake the vision of double pairs of red glowing eyes, and the deep throat laughter of a true demon, which still is apart of her even if she can't accept it.

The visions got clearer, she was choking on the smoke that she could feel burning her lungs. With the last breathe she had she screamed with the rest of her will to live.

She awoke in cold sweat breathing terribly hard. Clothes soaked she removed them to a pale flawless skin underneath. She nodded her head back in fourth trying to bring new thoughts. The terror turned to fear with the sound of running foot steps heading her way. Little did she know it was only Robin. Thinking she was still in a nightmare she dropped to the floor hiding from the intruder. "Raven?" Robin whispered hard. His eyes followed the scattered blankets and clothes, he leapt over the bed to find Raven sobbing.. naked. Disregarding the absence of clothing he picked her up in to his arms and rocked her back and fourth soothingly "It's okay, I'm here." He chanted in a whisper. She held tight to his bare chest, safe from the world.

Her sobbing began to cut out enough to talk "H-He was so real. I thought I was d-dying." Robin held her a little tighter, her soft skin against his rough hard muscles. He got aroused, and began to stiffen slightly. He ignored it "It was only a dream, you're safe now." Robin repeated. Raven looked up to Robin's mask. Her tears blurred he vision so he whipped them away with a careful hand. She could see now clearly his hard muscles protruding from tight skin. She could feel his cock getting stiffer as his eyes wondered from hers to the rest of her wonderland. She blushed finally realizing she was nude. Robin saw this and only gave a slight grin. "Sorry" she said. "I don't mind" he added. She studied his face a little more and sat up slowly still in his arms never losing the gaze. After 40 straight seconds she broke the gaze and closed her eyes leaning into Robin's lips.

It started as a simple peck, but that didn't satisfy her, or him. They began kissing passionately breathing harder. He pressed harder to her not unlocking lips, his tong traveled deeper and caressed her tong. He tasted great. His hands came from around her and repositioned to her side, sliding from her hips to her ribs. She went further and laid him on the ground and straddled him. And still they explored. His hands leaving her ribs and groping her breasts softly tugging at her nipples making her wetter.

By this time Robin's cock was throbbing and erecting against his boxers. Raven could feel in in her back as she softly grinded him. She turned around to get a better glance releasing his lips. Her thin lips smiled and she pulled the boxers lower exposing his member. It was a great length at 8 or so inches and maybe 3 inches diameter Raven guessed. She took his solid shaft in her hand and rubbed it up and down, precum lubing it. Robin let out moans inspiring Raven to go further. She bent lower and placed it on her tong tasting the salty pre cum. She sucked harder and it traveled deeper into her mouth, her tong messaging the sides. He gasped and moaned louder in pleasure. She repeated a pattern 'out, in, out, in, out, in, out' She swallowed and caught her breath turning to face Robin. He had a great smile on his face and he reached for her hips. "And for he lady.." He whispered. His hands slid lower tracing the lines of her sweet vagina. He didn't go past the lips only slowly, gently touched tem from front to back teasing her.

She had enough and grabbed his hand tight leading it in to her clit. In small fast circles he rubbed her clit releasing a symphony of moaning from her mouth. She was so wet, nearly dripping. His hand reached a little further to her hole. With one bulky finger he explored. She moaned in delight. And he slipped in two fingers "You are so tight!" He smirked again. He ran his finger back up to her clit and messaged some more. Her becoming wetter, him becoming even harder.

"Put it in she moaned once more." Robin threw her to the bottom and with a hard dick balanced over her tight little hole. He paused for a moment looking over her perfect body. And with one last shallow breath he inserted the tip. Humping lightly he wetness nicely lubing the way. Raven's tight pussy began to expand sending pleasure and pain. Robin's rhythm increased and he pushed harder feeling the soft walls closing in on his penis. He moaned louder in such pleasure. She moaned in pain.

He could feel it coming, the orgasm as he reached the end of the tunnel. He took his finger and messaged the clit again only harder. He came and stopped inside her resting. She could feel the cum inside of her so wet and so nice. He still circled. She arched her back and shivered from the intense pleasure, she orgasmed too. They stayed for a moment and Robin quietly pulled out before he was too soft.

Raven's hole dripped from both of their cum. And they smiled at each other and crawled back into her bed. She got back into his arms and laid there the rest of the morning…that was until Starfire found them. O.O


End file.
